Paralyzed Love
by x-X-E-N-O-x
Summary: Hinata's legs are paralyzed. A disability that will hinder her to perform many actions. Sasuke loves girls. All girls to be exact, until he vowed to love Hinata the most. How will the two lovers stay together knowing they cannot do many lovers can commit?


**Xeno: Hehehe, I'm back with a story, OK. Honestly, I know, I'll get tired of this story but, I will try to go on as long as I can. Enjoy. Love Triangle. Yay!**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and all the other Naruto Characters.**

Oh yeah, 1 more thing:

**Roles:**

Hinata Hyuuga – 18 year old young lady with paralyzed legs.

Sakura Haruno – 19 year old. . . B**ch, but in reality, we all know she's kind.

Sasuke Uchiha – 19 year old sex-addict & Hinata's boyfriend {A/N: Heh heh. . .}

Naruto Uzumaki - Hinata's best friend; 19 years old.

Kiba Inuzuka – Hinata's 2nd best friend 18 years old.

**Hanabi Hyuuga – Hinata's older sister. 22 year old. {A/N: Yup. Hinata's the youngest this time.}**

* * *

**October 31****st****, 2003 – 9:40PM – : Halloween**

Under the night of Halloween, the haunting and pure group of children wandering under the dim street lights, glowing and creamy white moon consisted of our innocent child – Hinata Hyuuga. The goofy yet loving Naruto Uzumaki, our rebellious yet soft-hearted Kiba Inuzuka & The heart-throbbing Sasuke Uchiha.

Cheery laughs lingered above before the primal chaos in Hinata's life.

The group consisting of two 6-year-olds and two 5-year-olds had approached a large mansion that had shed off a demonic aura around it's wooden structure, there – It sat on a a large cliff.

Kiba & Naruto were confident approaching the narrow patch towards the haunted mansion or so the children say. Large tears formed as they took each step for Hinata & she held onto Sasuke's cape, yes. Sasuke was a vampire. He was perfect. With his dark orbs of eyes. His sleek hair tucked back under a very stylish striped hat matching his costume. His pale skin no paler than Hinata's blazed against the moonlight. He was flawless.

Naruto & Kiba were Power Rangers together, red and blue. They had a routine of high-fiving each other after each house they approached for trick or treating & Our sweet Hinata is Strawberry Shortcake, as sweet as she was with her fake strawberry cream pie, her large strawberry designed hat that sat on top of her small head, sometimes the boys worried if she'd fall over from time to time but she was alright.

Naruto & Kiba were laughing together as they walked in front of Sasuke & Hinata. Hinata whimpered & repeated softly, "I'm not scared, I'm not scared. I'm a big girl," Sasuke quietly smiled at Hinata, he clasped his hands with the shy & frightened Strawberry Shortcake. Kiba stopped and turned his head back over his shoulder, as followed by Naruto who cared for Hinata as she was his little sister..

"H-Hinata! Are you okay!?" Naruto cupped Hinata's face and Hinata sniffled with flooding tears of fright.

"I-I'm o-okay!" Then, streams of tears flooded down her peachy cheeks, her face was still light red from Naruto's caring attitude for today.

"Aw Man! Hina you're not okay! Do you want to stay here & watch us? I'll promise to share my candy with you." Naruto slapped his forehead.

"I-I...mmm, o-okay. I'll go with you, Sasuke, Kiba & Naruto are by my side." Poor Hinata, she was full out scared.

"Here, Naruto will go first." Kiba smiled sweetly at Hinata under his head gear & held Hinata's other hand.

Hinata turned red & Sasuke gave Hinata a kiss on the head. This was natural for the group. No hard feelings whatsover. That is, until they grew up. Anyways, on with the story shall we? We shall, indeed.

Hinata's heart had begun her repetitive heartbeats. For some reason, she felt her spine damaged, a phantom damage to be exact. Her eyes grew large in terror. Her weight pulled back, Hinata's balance – She could not control it.

Her legs wouldn't move. Why wouldn't it move!? She thought. Sasuke gripped on her hand hard but her small hands couldn't grip back, too little too late, she fell downwards, slipping down the steep hill. She closed her eyes.

"This is just a. . . Dream, no. A _nightmare_." She tumbled down the last thing she heard was screams of Naruto, Sasuke & Kiba.

"HINATA!!!" They screamed loud, then a passing police car had spot them, they ran to them with full speed and power, they needed to know what happened before they ran to Hinata who was unconscious as she stopped her tumpling when she hit an oak tree.

**October 31****st****, 2003 – 10:00PM – : Halloween**

The 3 boys were in a sullen state, Police & them were in the Hospital. Hinata lying in a hospital bed, lying there sleeping. Officer Kakashi had watched over the boys in case a fight had occurred, of course you would expect that since he knew how much they cared for our angel.

A pause of silence hung above the stuffy room, no one smiled, no one laughed, no one whispered, no one said anything, they didn't even dare too.

Kakashi then broke the silence, obviously bored out of his mind. Having to deal with little boys was such a pain or so he thought. "Why don't you call your parents to pick you up."

"Whatever." Sasuke groaned as he stepped out of the room and called his parents, Kiba & Naruto too.

Then Kakashi left the trio of boys secretly.

**October 31****st****, 2003 – 10:47PM – : Halloween**

The Inuzuka, Uzumaki & Uchiha family had arrived, with shocked expression of Hinata's condition they had thought one of their boys was hurt.

The doctor had arrived shortly after the families did.

"Doctor, what happened?" Mikoto Uchiha had asked

The doctor didn't and couldn't smile.

"I need to have a word with any of you who is a friend of the Hyuuga Family, meet me by the front counter."

The parents of the families had approached followed the doctor, asking the children to play with their siblings and pray for Hinata.

The doctor took out his folder of his observations on Hinata.

"Well Doctor? How is she?" Mikoto clasped her hands together in hope for positive results. However her gut feeling felt that it was just the opposite.

"Hinata is paralyzed from the waist down, her spine has been slightly damaged and for some reason her legs cannot support her weight no longer. For some unknown reason she's been like this, slowly progressing until this present state since age 3. Surgery won't do any good, she will have to stay like this for the time being. To be honest, this isn't something I have seen before. Thank you for your support in caring for Hinata, I must get back to work. She shall be put in a wheelchair through out her life, she should be released in a prediction of 4-5 days, 1 week at the most."

_What a rude doctor. _Everyone had thought.

"Well, who's going to spread the news to the Hyuuga family?" Tsume Inuzuka tsked, obviously not wanting too due to the fear of Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Why don't they find out themselves? They're coming here anyways." Fugaku pulled out his cell phone and called the Hyuuga Family.

**[Hello?]**

"Hiashi, come to the Ikami Hospital quickly. Mikoto will escort you to us, don't ask why just come."

**[Ikami? . . . Fine, I'll be there. I just want to know why the hell you want me to go their once I get to the hospital. Oh yes, Where is Hinata? Is my girl still out there?]**

"We'll tell you once you get here Hiashi!" Mikoto stole Fugaku's cellphone from his hands and ended the call.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be able to go through his girl's terrible news, we just need to tell the boys."

The elders sighed as they head back to the children.

They entered the room, Kiba & Naruto looked at each other then rushing to their parents.

"What happened to Hinata!?" Naruto tugged onto his father's sleeve.

"Naruto. . . Hinata won't be able to walk for the time being, the brain told her legs to take a break for a while."

Naruto stared at him, his bangs showing over his face.

Kiba looked at Naruto then at Tsume. "Mom, how long is. . . a while?"

"A while can be described in many ways." Tsume picked up Kiba easily, then stared long into his eyes.

"Now Kiba, we should be getting home, it's past your bed time, you can visit Hinata tomorrow."

Kiba groaned with his fierce and annoyed eyes at his mom's quick departure. _I want to stay here with Hinata. ._

"We will be off then, Good-night Mikoto, Fugaku, Yondaime." Tsume nodded, glanced at Hinata and silently prayed for her recovery.

Shortly after the Inuzuka departure, Yondaime & Naruto left with some sort of struggle from Naruto, he kept whining and kicking, nearly disturbing everyone in the Hospital.

Sasuke still slumped in his chair stared at Hinata, holding onto her hand.

"Look at him honey. He loves Hinata very much." Mikoto's eyebrows narrowed downward at her husband then she approached her sweetheart then kneeling to his level.

"Sweetie. . . Sasuke. Don't worry, Hinata needs some sleep." Mikoto spoke calmly as she groomed her son's soft & clean hair, the moon light shone on Hinata's naturally pale skin with a soft glow. Everywhere else around them was pitch black of slumber.

Fugaku stared at his son contently. He whispered to fit the atmosphere, "I'll go start the car,"

"Okay, dear. Sasuke, honey, speak to me." Mikoto left Sasuke and stepped closer to Hinata.

"Poor Hina. She's such a sweetheart. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Mikoto attempted to make him talk one more time.

"Mom. . . Let's just go home." Sasuke felt a pain in his heart as he looked at Hinata's peaceful slumber. He then headed out of the room before his mother could say anything, then she followed him.

As they began heading towards the door, they saw Hanabi, Neji & Hiashi. Hanabi quickly ran up to Mikoto.

"Where's my sister!? Please tell me!" Hanabi cried at age 9.

"3rd floor, to the right, make a turn to the left once you hit the cafeteria, 11-B is the room." Mikoto pat Hanabi on the head then continued strolling on the tiled flooring.

The Uchiha's Mercedes-Benz pulled up in front of the hospital, it was raining. On Halloween too. How dreadful. The pumpkin king Jack must be really lonely and visit Hell for once in hope to take a body home. However he must have failed since Hinata didn't die.

Then they strolled away back home. No one, dared to say anything.

Hanabi followed the instructions quickly, as she opened up the door. Hinata was awake, looking out through the window admiring the full moon with a large glow.

"The moon looks like my eyes. . ." Hinata glanced at the door, she smiled like the sun.

"Hello Hanabi. How are you?" Hinata gestured her hand towards her, insisting Hanabi to come closer to her.

"Hinata . . Aren't you scared? Aren't you crying? Hinata. . ." Hanabi was suspicious at Hinata's proud mood.

"No . . . Not anymore. I'm just thinking about how many people care about me. I know. . . Hanabi, I'm paralyzed, from the waist down. It's going to be a hassle to put on my clothes and such, a disability that interfere with my dreams, but. I can still give the world something many people cannot. Right Hanabi?" Hinata wiped Hanabi's tears away from her face.

"Hinata, It won't be a hassle. I thought you were dead! As long as you're here with me." Hanabi couldn't stop the flooding of the tears.

Hinata sniffled. _I'm weird aren't I? I cry because of a scary house but not at my disability to walk. At least I have visitors that care about me. Now, I will be a fat girl._

Hinata giggled with Hanabi. The two of the talked to each other joyfully with laughs. Neji then stepped inside the room.

"Neji!" Hinata looked at him with surprise then with a large, childish grin.

"Hinata. I knew it, I should've gone with you during Trick or Treat!" Neji slapped himself lightly across the cheek. Woah. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Neji! Oh dear, Don't blame yourself. My heart feels really weak when I see you too worked up and blame yourself for something that's not your fault." Hinata shook her head and placed her hand over her chest, her heart kept a steady beat. She sighed.

The doctor sneakily entered the room, everyone unaware of his prescense. His eyes were cold & insolent. _They must be the relatives of Hinata. _

Hiashi turned his back to the doctor.

"Doctor? How is Hinata's condition?" Hiashi stepped up to the Doctor, an inch taller than he is.

Hanabi's tears turned clinquant as the moon had glowed brighter by the minute.

Hanabi squeezed onto Hinata's dainty hands.

The doctor & Hiashi left the room to have the same conversation as before with the parents of the Inuzuka, Uzumaki & Uchiha family.

The conversation took more than an 30 minutes but less than 50 minutes. Their visit was an hour long. The Hyuuga family left the fragile figurine of Hinata Hyuuga alone in the Hospital. She watched her family departure from the Hospital. She watched her older sister weep uncontrollably. Neji was comforting her, for some odd reason, Hinata had spot a glint of sober consuming Neji's emotions.

Hinata smiled as she waved. Hanabi glanced up & waved back at her.

Hanabi shouted to Hinata with a wide smile. Hinata couldn't guess what she said but she felt that it was a positive note. There, she slept. She slept peacefully, ending Halloween with a slight of tragedy, adventure and – Love. Love from her friends, love from her family.

There, slept Hinata Hyuuga with a shy smile on her face. She was prepared, for her future.

* * *

**Xeno: Haha! I kinda rushed through this chapter. Yes, this will be a drama. With tragedy near the end or middle. Who knows what I might do with this story?**

**Yes, I know. It seems weird to make Hanabi the older sister. But guess what? I never really like Hanabi so I just made her older since she was 'better' than Hinata or some people say.**

**Love triangle! No, not Love Square. It's a SasuHinaKiba thing, no, not Naruto, he's going to be her 'crush'. As usual. But slowly develops into loving Sasuke or Kiba. Who do you want her to end up with?**

**Kiba or Sasuke? This will go through the end of January. Cause' SOME PEOPLE do not read stories like this one, so. Yeah. I just noticed something. Not a lot of people read stories that have only 1 chapter. Weirdos. They usually read the thing by. . . What? The 5 chapter? Or 3rd at the least? Hm, I may be wrong but I know someone like that. It's not me, i'm telling you, I read oneshots for gods sake!**

**Long end of the chapter thingy. Please review & vote for who she should end up with! Oh yes, tell me who Sakura should end up with too. Anybody but Gaara, Kiba and other people from Akatsuki. They're too good for her. XD lawl.**


End file.
